peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World (Peppa Pig Parody)
Jurassic World is a fanon movie that is a Peppa Pig Parody of the first 4 movies of Jurassic Park. It was released in June, 12th, 2015. Plot The story follows the events of the four Jurassic Park films, but in a more lighthearted manner. No characters are killed, with death scenes being altered to show them merely injured or miraculously escaping death. The movie was also developed with many comedic and humorous overtones. Characters * Grampy Rabbit=John Hammond * Miss Rabbit=Ellie Sattler * Mr. Rabbit=Jophery Brown * Grandad Dog=Robert Muldoon * Mr. Fox=Gerry Harding * Mr. Pony=Alan Grant * Daddy Pig=Ian Malcom * Rebecca Rabbit=Lex Murphy * Peppa Pig=Kelly * Geoff Giraffe=Eddie Carl * Reporter Ape=Rick Van Owen * Chloe Pig=Sarah Harding * Mr. Wolverine=Ajay Sidhu * Mr. Mountain Goat=Carter * Mr. Newfoundland=Robert Burke * Mr. Eagle=Roland Tembo * Pete Pony=Billy Brennan * Uncle Pig=Paul Kirby * Aunty Pig=Amanda Kirby * Daddy Crocodile=Udesky * Mr. Peacock=Cooper * Mrs. Cow=Soldier * Mr. Elephant=Owen Grady * Mr. Giraffe=Barry * Mr. Toroise=Supervisor Nick * Lady Penguin=Handler Ellis * Mrs. Elephant=Claire Dearing * George Pig=Zach Mitchell * Mr. Flamingo=Scientist Phil * Mrs. Pony=Zara * Mr. Coyote=Dino Handler Vic * Mr. Impala=Juanito Rostagno * Lord Fry=Dennis Nedry * Mayor Lion=Dondald Gennarro * Mr. Platypus=Dino Handler Bo * Dr. Brown Bear=Henry Wu * Mr. Hyena=Ray Arnold * Mr. Ibex=Dieter Stark * Mrs Sheep=Deirde Bowman * Mr. Lion=Peter Ludlow * TBA Dinosaurs * Ankylosaurus * Apatosaurus * Baryonyx * Brachiosaurus * Compsognathus * Corythosaurus * Dimorphodon * Gallimimus * Indominus Rex * Mosasaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Pteranodon **Baby Pteranodon * Spinosaurus * Stegosaurus **Baby Stegosaurus * Triceratops **Baby Triceratops * Troodon * Tyrannosaurus Rex **Rexy **Tyrannosaur Buck **Baby Tyrannosaurus * Velociraptor **The Big One **Baby Velociraptor **Blue **Charlie **Echo **Delta Differences from the films General * Adult Dilophosaurus are encountered * The pig that was used as a training for the Velociraptors in Jurassic World appears as a recurring character. * Most characters that are killed in the Jurassic Park films weren't killed in this film to make it more child-friendly. Jurassic Park * Most of the prologue is cut from the film. * Grandad Dog (played as Robert Muldoon) successfully saved Mr. Rabbit (played as Jophery Brown) from being killed by The Big One, which it turns out, was only interesting in eating the sausage he had. * Richard and Rebecca Rabbit (played as Tim and Lex Murphy) meet the endorsement team and Grampy Rabbit (played as John Hanmond) at the Raptor Pen rather than inside the Visitor Center. * Mayor Lion (played as Donald Genarro) didn't go with the others to the Raptor Pen. * Grandad Dog, Mayor Lion, and Lord Fry (played as Robert Muldoon, Donald Genarro, and Dennis Nedry) aren't killed in this movie. **Lordy Fry (played as Dennis Nedry) escapes his death with the Dilophosaurus by sticking a drumstick into his mouth and runs away, while managing to lose the canister in process. **Mayor Lion (played as Donald Genarro) was eaten by Rexy but was later spat out after she defeated The Big One and is last seen with Grandad Dog (played as Robert Muldoon) trying to get the helicopter while running away from Rexy. **Grandad Dog (played as Robert Muldoon) survives from being eaten from The Big One and tries to join the departing protagonists, only to be left behind by Mayor Lion (played as Donald Genarro) and ran away from Rexy. * Mr. Monkey's (played as Ray Arnold) entire body was found and not part of his arm. However, he is apparently not dead as his eyes blink and instead appears to be literally scared stiff. * The sick Triceratops is cured by Miss Rabbit (played as Ellie Sattler) and is the one that sneezed on Rebecca Rabbit (played as Les Murphy) instead of the Brachiosaurus. * The scene where Mr. Pony, Rebecca Rabbit, and Richard Rabbit (played as Alan Grant, Tim And Alex Murphy) meet the Brachiosaurus is cut from this film. *Due to Mayor Lion (played as Donald Genarro) not dying, Miss Rabbit and Grandad Dog (played as Ellie Sattler and Robert Muldoon) don't find his body parts when they arrive at the T. rex paddock. Instead they found Daddy Pig (played as Ian Malcolm) posing injured. *Rexy does not eat a Gallimimus, instead eating a piece of chicken. *Rexy does not kill The Big One or her subordinates. Instead she slings The Big One away by pulling her tail like a rubber band. *The cow isn't fed to the raptors. Instead, she overpowers a worker and switches places with him, lowering him into the pen instead. The raptors don't eat him, however. *Mr. Pony (played as Alan Grant) keeps the Velociraptor foot claw he uncovered at the Dig Site. Jurassic Park: The Lost World TBA Jurassic Park III TBA Jurassic World TBA Inaccuracies Some things in this film are different from the movies * Brachiosaurus easily dwarfs everything, including Apatosaurus, who alone is very small compared to the film's version. * Baryonyx is about the same size of Spinosaurus. * The Velociraptor and the Dilophosaurus are a lot taller than the grown-ups. * The Troodon looks like a miniature version of Gallimimus, and has a longer neck and shorter eyes. * The Bull T-Rex is brown while in the real film, it's green. * All but one of the Velociraptors in the third part (Jurassic Park III) of this movie look too similar to the original raptors. The raptors also lack their head crests and the males do not support quills. * The head design of the T-Rex is much different in this film than it is in he film. * Stegosaurus was much larger then it should be. * The Tyrannosaurs, Brachiosaurs, Trikes, and Parasaurs look too similar to their original counterparts in the last 3 parts.